Koi
by coretankecil
Summary: Cinta. Sebuah kata yang sederhana, memang. Sebuah kata yang terdiri dari lima huruf dan mudah untuk dilafalkan dengan jenis bahasa apapun. Namun definisi nya tidak sesederhana kata nya. Hanya sebuah cerita pendek yang menceritakan sebuah pedang yang berusaha mencari makna dari kata tersebut. [Pair : Mikazuki x Tsurumaru]


Tsurumaru tidak pernah merasakan artinya cinta. Mungkin inilah akibatnya ia selalu _dilempar_ dari satu orang ke orang lain.

Tidak, bukan berarti ia tidak mencintai tuannya saat ini. Ia tetap setia dengan Saniwa seperti pedang lainnya yang rela berkorban demi orang yang sudah memberikan mereka tubuh manusia. Coret Hasebe yang terlalu over dalam mencintai _Aruji-sama_ nya.

Cinta mempunyai banyak definisi, bukan? Ia sudah membaca berbagai buku ataupun sumber dari internet tentang sebuah kata yang terdiri dari lima huruf itu. Padahal dia tidak terlalu suka membaca buku, membuat ia ngantuk katanya. Tidak seperti mengerjai Hasebe yang selalu jatuh ke jebakan yang ia buat, kejutan memang selalu membuat ia tidak bosan dengan hidup.

Cinta. Cinta adalah sebuah perasaan yang ada dalam hati manusia untuk saling memiliki, memenuhi dan pengertian.

Cinta. Cinta adalah rasa kasih sayang yang muncul dari lubuk hati yang terdalam untuk rela berkorban, tanpa mengharap imbalan apapun, dan dari siapapun.

adalah emosi yang berasal dari kasih sayang yang kuat dan rasa tertarik terhadap suatu objek dengan cenderung ingin berkorban, memiliki rasa empati, perhatian, kasih sayang, ingin membantu dan mau mengikuti apapun yang diinginkan oleh objek yang dicintainya.

Cinta. Cinta. Cinta. Cinta. Dan cinta.

Pedang ciptaan Gojou Kuninaga itu rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencari makna dari kata itu. Sudah pasti banyak definisi yang ia dapatkan. Namun ia tetap tidak mengerti sama sekali. Ia merasa sangat bodoh untuk saat ini.

"Masih belum mengerti tentang kata itu, Tsuru- _san_?" Suara Mitsutada membuat dirinya sadar dari lamunannya. Pekerjaan di ladang sedikit terganggu karena seharian tidak tidur dan membaca berbagai literatur yang ada. Tsurumaru memang sering belajar jika ada beberapa sejarah yang asing baginya untuk misi yang diberi Saniwa. Ia harus mengetahui semua kejadian yang ada di zaman tersebut jika ingin mengalahkan pasukan yang ingin mengubah sejarah. Namun pedang _tachi_ itu masih sempat menyisihkan waktunya untuk terlelap di atas futon kesayangannya.

Berbeda dengan sekarang. Padahal hanya satu kata, tetapi lebih susah dibandingkan belajar sejarah.

Tsurumaru menggeleng, hanya gerakan tersebut yang ia berikan sebagai jawaban dari Mitsutada. Kantung mata nya menghitam, Mitsutada tidak tega melihatnya. Pedang yang ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri tidak pernah serius dalam suatu hal. Mungkin pedang tersebut terlalu pintar dan kuat, ah ia pun tidak tahu alasannya. Yang pasti ia baru pertama kali melihat Tsurumaru stres hanya karena sebuah kata itu.

"Tsuru- _san_ ," Pedang _tachi_ bersurai hitam itu mencoba memanggil pedang yang disebelahnya. "Mungkin aku bisa menjelaskannya tentang kata itu."

Tsurumaru yang tadinya hanya menatap sebuah tomat yang belum dipetik olehnya sekarang mencoba menatap pedang yang baru saja menawarkan sesuatu. Tsurumaru pun berkata, "aku harap kau bisa membuatku mengerti, Mitsu- _bou_."

Mitsutada tersenyum mendengarnya. "Anggap saja Mikazuki _-san_ -"

Seketika Tsurumaru tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri. "Ke-kenapa harus dia?!"

"Aku tidak punya contoh lain selain beliau." Jelasnya tanpa bertanya tentang alasan wajah Tsurumaru yang tiba-tiba terlihat semburat merah menghiasinya. "Mikazuki- _san_ selalu melewati tempat yang sama di mana tempat tersebut adalah jebakan buatanmu. Yang jatuh memang bukan beliau, melainkan Hasebe- _kun_. Seharusnya Mikazuki- _san_ tahu di situlah tempat jebakanmu. Namun beliau tetap melewatinya.

"Ah, walaupun dia tetap tidak jatuh. _Sasuga_ pedang _Tenka Goken_. Tuhan pun memberkati pedang itu."

Tsurumaru menghela napas berat seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, "kau salah, Mitsu-bou. Dia terlalu baik untuk membuatku senang."

.

.

.

"Hahaha. Ya. Dan itulah artinya cinta, Tsuru- _san_."

* * *

Padahal Mitsutada sudah menjelaskannya secara simpel, namun tetap saja otak miliknya masih bebal untuk memahami penjelasan tersebut.

 _Cinta, ya_?

Pada saat ia mengingat kata sederhana itu, wajah pedang ciptaan Sanjou Munechika itu selalu menghiasi ingatannya. Setiap senyum yang diberikan untuknya, tawa ringan namun terasa hangat ketika mendengarnya setelah memberikan sebuah cerita atau candaan darinya, tatapan yang lembut. Umur memang tua seperti pedang itu, namun entah mengapa ia merasa senang ketika pedang Sanjou itu mengelus surai putihnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati, seakan-akan ia adalah pedang yang rapuh. Tidak, Mikazuki tidak menganggap dirinya lemah. Mungkin seperti menjaga sesuatu yang ia kasih lebih tepatnya.

Tsurumaru baru merasakan hal ini. Banyak yang menganggap bahwa ia pedang yang kuat dan tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang terluka. Toh, tetap saja ia dapat menang melawan musuh walaupun musuh itu adalah _ootachi_ bahkan _kebiishi_.

Tsurumaru sudah mengetahui mereka akan menganggapnya seperti itu. Ia pernah berucap bahwa ia sangat menyukai pakaiannya yang serba putih dengan alasan ia dapat melihat darah dari musuhnya. Seperti seekor bangau yang terdapat di nama nya. Tidak, pasti menurut mereka adalah seperti seorang psikopat yang haus akan darah. Tsurumaru akan tertawa lebih keras jika mereka memang berpikiran seperti itu.

Tetapi _ia_ berbeda. Tidak menganggap ia kuat, namun tidak meremehkan dirinya juga.

"Kita memang pedang yang harus kuat untuk melindungi sejarah. Tetapi, Aruji-sama memberikan kita tubuh dan hati manusia. Ingat, Tsuru _yo_ , manusia tidak perlu terlihat kuat." Ucap Mikazuki seraya melepaskan zirah dan kimono nya. Setelah mengalahkan pasukan pengubah sejarah, mereka menuju ke sebuah danau untuk membersihkan diri dari jejak peperangan. Amis darah yang terlalu kuat membuat Mikazuki berpikir untuk mensucikan diri. Walaupun mereka bukan manusia, tetap saja ia merasa bersalah telah melakukan pembunuhan. Setidaknya ia dapat menghapus jejak dosanya walaupun hanya membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Hahaha. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, pak tua." Tsurumaru tidak mengikuti kegiatan yang dilakukan Mikazuki. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan bau amis dosa yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ah, ia benar-benar seorang psikopat.

"Ketakutan memang membuatmu lemah. Tetapi kau tidak salah merasakannya. Kau adalah manusia saat ini."

Mikazuki menghampiri pedang buatan dari murid Sanjou Munechika yang sedang duduk tidak jauh dari dirinya saat ini. Ia sengaja bertelanjang dada karena masih menunggu pakaiannya kering. Ia tidak memerhatikan Tsurumaru yang terpana dengan bentuk badannya yang berotot, hanya fokus menuju pedang itu.

Sebuah dekapan hangat menyelimuti Tsurumaru. Seperti musim semi yang menenangkan, dekapan itu terasa hangat sampai menyentuh hatinya. Sentuhan yang membuat hati yang beku menjadi meluluh, mencair bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata nya.

Iya, ia takut. Tsurumaru takut dengan kematian seperti manusia lainnya. Walaupun ia menjadi abadi, tetap saja ia akan mati jika kalah dari pertarungan. Ia takut merasakan sakit ketika katana dari musuh menusuh dirinya dan membuat ia tidak bernapas lagi. Ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberi oleh tuannya yaitu tubuh manusia yang melekat di dirinya.

Darah dari bajunya, dengan senyuman mematikan darinya, menandakan ia menang dan membuktikan bahwa sesuatu yang menakutkan itu tidak akan membuat ia takluk. Ia berhasil menjadi kuat karena mengusir ketakutan itu walaupun ketakutan itu selalu melanda tiap ia menjalankan misi.

"A-aku takut mati, Mikazuki. Baru kali ini dalam hidupku menerima sebuah keberuntungan. Aku memang pedang pembawa kesialan yang tidak pantas menerima keberkahan ini. Tetapi tidak salah 'kan ak-aku menerima nya.." Suara isakan masih terdengar ketika Tsurumaru mencoba menjelaskan isi hatinya. Apa boleh buat, urat malu nya sudah putus dari dulu.

Mikazuki mengelus surai putihnya, "iya, aku tahu. Aku juga takut mati sama sepertimu, Tsurumaru. Hanya saja kau melupakan sesuatu.."

Mikazuki mengusap wajah Tsurumaru yang basah karena lelehan dari beku hatinya, menatap kedua netra emas di hadapannya. Ia mengakui bahwa kedua netra itu lebih indah dibandingkan dengan netra miliknya. "Kau lupa bahwa ada orang yang dapat melindungi mu. Jangan lupa mengandalkan mereka yang mencintai mu, Tsuru _yo_.

"Karena kami mencintaimu. Aku juga mencintaimu."

 _Cinta, kah?_

Di saat itu lah sebuah niat muncul dalam diri Tsurumaru untuk mencari arti kata itu.

* * *

"Jangan melamun. Kau lebih mengerikan jika seperti itu."

Ucapan sarkasme dari pedang _uchigatana_ milik Date Masamune membuat Tsurumaru sadar dari lamunannya, lagi. Sudah berkali-kali ia melamun dan disadarkan oleh beberapa pedang yang melihatnya. Ia pun bertanya-tanya apakah bersalah jika ia terlena dalam pikirannya. Atau mungkin mereka hanya rindu dengan tingkah Tsurumaru yang membuat mereka terkejut dan hampir terserang penyakit jantung. Ia akan senang dan kembali lagi seperti semula jika itu benar.

Tsurumaru hanya terkekeh dalam menanggapi ucapan dari pedang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara. Tas keranjangnya sudah penuh dengan tomat-tomat yang ia petik, menandakan pekerjaan ia telah usai dan dilaksanakan dengan baik. Jika ia bertemu Saniwa mungkin ia akan memamerkan diri agar diberi pujian atau hadiah darinya.

"Jangan terkekeh. Kau sungguh menyeramkan hari ini,"

"Setidaknya aku tidak berwajah datar dan galak sepertimu, Kara- _bou_."

Terlihat perempatan di dahi Ookurikara setelah mendengar ucapan dari katana serba putih itu. Soal saling ejek memang Tsurumaru yang ahli.

Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan keadaan Tsurumaru yang semakin tidak membaik tiap waktu berjalan. Padahal pedang _tachi_ itu selalu berisik tiap waktu. Jika Tsurumaru menutup mulutnya sepanjang hari, dunia benar-benar akan kiamat. Maka dari itu, pedang _uchigatana_ itu ingin memastikan bahwa dunia masih baik-baik saja.

Namun rasa gengsi yang berlebihan membuat ia terhambat menlontarkan satu pertanyaan itu. Memang tidak salah untuk mengkhawatirkan saudara nya, namun tetap saja ia merasa enggan untuk bertanya. Yang keluar malah ucapan sarkas untuk saudara tercinta nya.

 _Hah_ , tercinta kah? Iya. Seperti Mitsutada dan Taikogane, Ookurikara mencintai Tsurumaru seperti ia mencintai kedua orang itu.

Tanpa menunggu Tsurumaru berdiri, Ookurikara mengambil tas keranjang yang berada di punggung saudara nya dengan cepat sehingga yang tadinya menggendong tas tersebut telat untuk merespon kegiatan Ookurikara. "Kara- _bou_..?"

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai. Bermainlah sama pedang lainnya." Sosok Ookurikara pun pergi setelah mengucapkan itu. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah pedang _tachi_ serba putih itu, senang dengan perilaku yang diberikan untuknya. Mikazuki benar, ada orang yang ingin melindungi dirinya. Ia tidak menganggap Tsurumaru lemah, tetapi ia juga tidak menganggap dirinya kuat. Ookurikara menganggap dirinya sebagai saudara dan seorang manusia.

"Terima kasih, Kara- _bou_." Ia mengucapkannya dengan suara yang pelan, mengingat sosok yang ia cintai sudah pergi darinya dan membawa tas keranjangnya.

Cinta lagi.

Rasanya beda. Tetapi ia menganggapnya sama, itu tetap cinta.

Ingin rasanya ia bertanya lagi kepada Mitsutada tentang hal ini. Ia masih bingung dengan definisi cinta sebenarnya. Setidaknya pedang _tachi_ yang pandai memasak itu dapat menjelaskannya dengan simpel dan lebih mudah dimengerti.

Tsurumaru beranjak pergi dari ladang, ia ingin duduk di teras halaman belakang dan bermain dengan pedang _tantou_ dan _wakizashi_ yang seperti anak-anak menurutnya. Coret Nikkari Aoe yang terlihat tua dibandingkan dengan _uchigatana_ seperti Nagikitsune.

Namun niat untuk duduk di teras halaman belakang hilang ketika melihat sosok _tachi_ yang tidak asing baginya berada di sana. Bersama dengan Akita Toushirou dan Honebami Toushirou, pedang _tachi_ ciptaan Sanjou Munechika itu sedang melakukan pembicaraan hangat. Ia tidak mampu untuk bergerak, bahkan ia punya niatan untuk mundur dan pergi dari tempatnya saat ini.

Senyuman yang terlukis di wajah tampan pedang itu, tatapan lembut dari pedang itu, dan tindakan mengelus surai abu-abu Honebami menarik atensi kedua netra emas milik Tsurumaru. Ah, ia mengerti. Mikazuki juga mencintai Honebami.

Seharusnya ia bersyukur. Tetapi hatinya berkata tidak menyukainya, memberontak sehingga membuat Tsurumaru merasakan sesak di dadanya.

* * *

Angin malam memang menenangkan, namun ia akan menusuk jika yang menikmati anginnya tidak segera kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur.

Tsurumaru dengan sake nya, menikmati tusukan hawa dingin malam hari dengan tenang. Ia tidak merasakan sakit. Jika memang merasakan sakit, rasa menusuk di hatinya di siang tadi lebih menyakitkan. Bantuan sake pun tetap tidak mempan menghilangkan rasa sesak di dadanya.

Sedikit merasa menyesal karena sudah menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk mencari makna kata itu. Bersyukur karena ia mengetahui bahwa Ookurikara tidak membencinya, tetapi sedih karena Mikazuki juga mencintai orang lain.

Tatapan lembut itu, tawa ringan itu, dan elusan di kepala, Mikazuki melakukannya ke semua pedang. Teringat bahwa Mikazuki dan Honebami pernah bersama di zaman Shogun Ashikaga Yoshiteru, sepertinya mereka memang dekat karena zaman tersebut. Sedikit merasa tidak suka karena ia menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang pernah dekat dengan Mikazuki.

Dulunya ia bangga karena hanya dirinya yang dekat dan dapat berbicara dengan sebuah pedang yang salah satu dari _Tenka Goken_. Ia pernah mencoba dekat dengan Oodenta namun pedang itu masih datar dan tidak terlalu merespon apapun.

Sekarang ia menyadarinya. Ia bangga bukan karena dapat akrab dengan pedang _tachi_ itu. Hanya Mikazuki yang memperlakukannya beda dengan pedang lainnya. Sayang Mikazuki melakukannya hal yang sama kepada pedang lainnya.

Dari literatur yang ia baca, cinta membuahkan rasa kasih sayang. Namun menurutnya, cinta dapat membuahkan rasa benci dan dendam.

"Oya, Tsuru _yo_ ada di sini rupanya."

Tsurumaru menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Baru saja ia memikirkan sosok itu, sosok itu muncul di malam nya. Tuhan memberkati Tsurumaru kali ini.

Tsurumaru tidak membalas maupun menyambut kedatangan pedang _tachi_ itu. Ia kembali lagi menikmati udara dingin malam dan melihat bunga sakura yang semakin hidup di malam hari. Seolah-olah bunga itu berkata kepadanya bahwa lebih baik ia menikmati pemandangan indah dari pohon dibandingkan dengan pemandangan pedang indah yang saat ini beranjak duduk di sampingnya.

Sebuah tangan mendarat di atas surai putihnya, mengelusnya dengan lembut. Ia sangat menyukai sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Mikazuki, terasa hangat dan sampai ke hati nya.

Ah, ia lupa bahwa Mikazuki juga melakukan ini ke pedang lainnya.

Ia tidak jadi memejamkan mata dan menikmati perlakuan lembut dari Mikazuki. Mencoba menatap sosok di sampingnya yang sekarang menyentuh pipinya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Kadang sosok itu menyelipkan beberapa helaian surai miliknya di belakang telinga nya.

"Sedang patah hati, Tsuru _yo_?"

Tsurumaru tersedak ludahnya sendiri, "ke-kenapa kau-"

Mikazuki hanya terkekeh dan menjawab, "kedua netra emasmu berkata seperti itu." Mikazuki menarik sosok _tachi_ ciptaan Gojou Kuninaga ke dalam dekapannya, hanya kebiasan dari dirinya yang mencoba menenangkan Tsurumaru.

Tsurumaru tidak memberontak, terlena dengan suara detak jantung milik orang yang memberinya kehangatan. Bagaikan suara koto yang dimainkan Megohime, istri Date Masamune yang dulunya adalah tuan dari Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Bukan lagu yang saling merangkai, hanya nada-nada yang berdiri sendiri dan berlomba-lomba membuat sang pendengar merasa tenang.

"Ne, Mikazuki.."

Mikazuki bergumam dan menyahut panggilan untuknya, "ada apa?"

"Menurutmu, arti cinta itu apa?"

Suara kekehan ringan terdengar dari pedang Sanjou, khasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan orang lain. "Aku tidak dapat menjawabnya."

"Kenapa?"

Mikazuki melepaskan dekapannya, mencoba menghadapkan tubuh Tsurumaru ke hadapannya. Menatap lembut namun terlihat intens, sepertinya ia serius kali ini. Tsurumaru ingat tatapan ini, ketika mereka berada dalam misi dan mengalahkan banyak pasukan pengubah sejarah. Seakan-akan tatapan itu menyuruh Tsurumaru tidak bergerak satu senti pun.

"Kau menyayangi saudara mu? Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, Ookurikara, dan Taikogane Sadamune. Kau menyayanginya?"

Tsurumaru hanya mampu mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Mikazuki.

"Kau menyayangiku, Tsuru _yo_."

Kali ini Tsurumaru tidak mampu menjawab.

"Kenapa? Apakah kau membenci ku?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Aku menyayangi kalian. Tetapi rasanya beda."

"Ah, seperti itu." Mikazuki menghapus jarak antar wajahnya dan wajah Tsurumaru, perlahan-lahan namun terlihat sekejap sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Nafas dari mulut pedang _Tenka Goken_ itu terasa sampai ke sepasang bibir lembut Tsurumaru. Terasa memabukan.

"Aku menyayangi Honebami.

"Aku menyayangi _Aruji-sama_.

"Dan aku menyayangi mu. Dan rasa sayang itu berbeda di tiap orang."

Belum sempat merespon apapun, sebuah bibir sudah membungkam mulut Tsurumaru. Terasa lembut tiap pagutan yang dibuatnya, lidah pun ikut bermain bersama. Lebih memabukan daripada sake, terlena dengan kecupan Mikazuki yang lembut namun liar secara bersamaan. Jika mereka tidak membutuhkan oksigen, kemungkinan mereka akan seharian melakukan hal itu.

"Ini adalah rasa cinta ku terhadap mu, Tsuru _yo_. Jadi, jangan cemburu jika aku dekat dengan anakmu sendiri."

Tsurumaru cengo, "ha-hah?"

"Honebami sudah kuanggap sebagai anak. Jadi kau harus menganggapnya sebagai anak."

Semburat merah mulai menghiasi wajah Tsurumaru, "oi, pak tua cabul. Aku bukan istrimu."

"Hahaha, padahal sudah kuanggap sebagai istri ku."

Seharusnya sebuah bogem mendarat di wajah pedang tua namun hanya sebuah dekapan dari Tsurumaru yang ia dapatkan.

"Aku..tidak keberatan. Jangan terlalu sering cabul terhadap istri mu ini, pak tua bodoh." Suara bisikan dari Tsurumaru yang terdengar malu-malu, membuat Mikazuki berniat untuk bermain dengannya sampai matahari menyapa mereka lagi. Sepertinya pedang tua itu tidak terlalu mendengarkan isi kalimatnya, hanya suara yang menggoda dari 'istri' nya yang menarik atensi nya malam ini.

Sudahlah, yang penting Tsurumaru tidak perlu bergadang lagi untuk mencari kata sederhana itu. Ia tidak tahu jikalau melayani sebuah pedang bernama Mikazuki Munechika sampai fajar melambai adalah hal yang lebih melelahkan.

 **-FIN-**


End file.
